Uptown Funk
'"Uptown Funk"' by ''Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars is featured on Just Dance 2016. Dancer The song contains four different dancers, two males and two females. C1 *One of them is a teenage boy. He wears a grey and blue baseball cap, a red button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and teal and red shoes. C2 *Another one of them is a teenage girl with black hair. She wears thin black aviators, a pink beanie, a teal and grey jacket, a purple crop top, purple high waist cheeky shorts, tall black socks, and teal shoes. C3 *Another of the dancers is a man strongly resembling Bruno in the official video. He wears black teashades, a khaki fedora, an orange and purple tuxedo, and black shoes. C4 *The last dancer shown is a woman. She wears a yellow sunhat, a maroon vest, a gold crop top, blue high waisted flare jeans, and black heels. Background The background takes place in a large city, most likely New York City. The city contains colorful reproductions of the Manhattan bridge and various buildings, which, according to Alkis Argyriadis and Véronique Halbrey, gives the feeling of a city that is always transforming itself. Numerous dancers, some of which are from previous games, appear along with the main dancers. Notable Background Dancers * ''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) * Starships * Gentleman * Troublemaker * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * ''Walk This Way'' (Old School) * Never Gonna Give You Up * Love Me Again * Just Dance * Fine China * She's Got Me Dancing * Rasputin * ''Gentleman'' (Sweat) * Built For This Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Throw both arms out. Gold Move 2: Throw your arms up. uptown funk gold move 1.png|Gold Move 1 uptown funk gold move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia * This is the fifth song to feature gender-switching dancers, after Song 2, Gangnam Style, Safe And Sound, and Dark Horse. * "B***h" and "freaky" are censored. "Hot damn" was not censored, but does not appear in the lyrics. "Cup" and "liquor" were not censored, despite the former being removed in I Gotta Feeling. * This is the second song by Bruno Mars in the series, after The Lazy Song. * C2 resembles P2 of Turn Up The Love. * Several of the background dancers are similar to R&B group TLC during their performance on'' Saturday Night Live.'' * A move from Can't Get Enough is reused in this routine. * According to this compilation, Mark Ronson's name was misspelled as Marc Ronson ''in an early report.http://imgur.com/a/auFf0#fFJ4B1B * Parts of the intro, bridge, and outro are cut from the version used in game. * C2 loosely resembles ''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). * One of the dancers in the background looks almost the same to Blurred Lines P2. * During the bridge, the background dancers do a move recycled from Just Dance, while its coach is onscreen. * The If you freaky then own it line is replaced by If you dance, jump on it, but in the lyrics it's written as If you ... then own it. * C4 resembles P1 from Wild Wild West. Gallery NewCoach2016.jpg|Teaser Image Imageup.jpg|Confirmation JD2016_PREVIEW_UPTOWN_FUNK_208077.gif 18223395003_078a0ee2a8_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18656328560_9bf9dfa490_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18817783166_7ba98b7d90_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 18844035085_7f90d8c08f_o.jpg|Gameplay 4 Desktop 16-6-2015 4-00-11 PM-271.png|Background Uptown Funk Dancer 2.png|C1 Uptown Funk Dancer 3.png|C2 Uptown Funk Dancer 1.png|C3 Uptown Funk Dancer 4.png|C4 Videos Mark_Ronson_-_Uptown_Funk_ft._Bruno_Mars Mark Ronson Ft. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk Just Dance 2016 E3 Gameplay preview Just Dance 2016 - Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson Ft. Bruno Mars - FULL GAMEPLAY References Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:2010's Category:Disco Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs with censored words